Prankster Battle Zone
The '''Prankster Battle Zone '''is a Battle Zone that uses trickery to defeat any drivers that enter it. It has marble like penalty balls that the drivers vehicles can get trapped in. They roll down the tracks which are similar to Marble Run tracks. History Cage Match Battle Force 5 entered the Zone the saw there are many holographic Battle Keys. The Vandals came in and the two teams fought for the fake keys. Stanford was the first to reach one of the keys and fell through a booby trap and a glass ball materialized around Reverb. He tried to break the glass with sonar weapons and was given temporary hearing loss. The machines of the zone sent the ball through the Tracks to the center of the Battle Zone. Agura and Kalus fought for the same booby-trapped holographic key the zone trapped them in the same penalty ball. The Buster Tank was also trapped in penalty ball. Hatch and Krocomodo fell for a booby-trap that trapped them in a penalty ball which left Zoom, Vert and Sever the only remaining drivers. They traveled to the center of the Battle Zone to use a claw to save everyone by moving all Penalty balls to a section where they would not be destroyed. After this, The center reviled a Spherical Motocross Course with four Battle Key Holograms. Since Zoom was injured, Vert put his Sentient Chip in the Chopper and went through the course. The Battle Key holograms activated Spin obstacles in the Course and Sent the Penalty balls back through the Tracks to a trash compactor that would destroy them. When they were all taken the Battle Key was reviled to be on top of the Course and Vert took Zoom to the trash compactor to direct everyone back to the right home world. While Vert used the claw to grab Kalus and send him through the Vandal Portal and Agura to the Earth Portal. Then Vert and Zoom took the Saber home and sealed the Battle Zone. Skillshot Zoom recklessly drove through the Zone and fill on a Booby trap and the team had to save him. When the Vandals got the Battle Key and were heading for the portal Zoom, hit a Penalty ball causing it to roll down a track and hit a mechanism and drop the Battle Key than Zoom stole the Key. Environment It is made of up constantly changing Marble Run like tracks. It has many mechanisms that cause vehicles to get trapped in penalty balls and be sent through the tracks. There is even a Trash compactor that can destroy the penalty balls. The balls are sent to the center of the zone that can grind them. The center of the zone has a brain like controller that controls all functions of the zone and will try to trick the drivers. It has a hidden Spherical Motorcycle Course inside it that certain buttons can cause spikes to impair drivers and their vehicles. Category:Season 1 Category:Battle Zone Category:Prankster Battle Zone